The present invention relates to a matrix game apparatus. More particularly, the present invention relates to an astrological game apparatus in which winning designs are formed on a matrix score card and which is interesting, educational and entertaining.
There has been a need for an interesting, educational and entertaining game of astrology which provides an educational association between the various signs of the zodiac and their characteristics. The present invention provides a grid type score card in which the winner of the game is at least partially determined by the player being able to complete a sign of the zodiac on his grid score card. The game includes a game board and a deck of cards which associate various characteristics with the several zodiac signs.
Applicant has become aware of U.S. Pat. No. 3,785,654 which discloses an astrological game board apparatus which does not use the associated characteristics of the zodiac signs nor the grid type score card and which is completely different in nature from the invention disclosed herein.